


You. I want you.

by pernickety



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pernickety/pseuds/pernickety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Manuel doing things that people in love do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poolside

"... and then what happened was..." 

Thomas and Manuel are the only two still awake. The whole team celebrated the win in style with food, music and a lot - a lot -of drinks, but one after the other their team mates have gone to bed until only the two of them remained. 

"... I wish you'd been there to see his face..." 

They're sitting by the pool with their trousers rolled up to the knees and their feet dangling in the water. Manuel hasn't heard a word Thomas has been saying to him for about half an hour. He just nods when Thomas nods and smiles when he smiles. 

"... well, it really began last spring, when..."

Manuel just wants to drink beer and watch Thomas's face. Because he's allowed now. They are having a conversation and Manuel can look at Thomas as much as he likes. Manuel can count the laugh lines around Thomas's eyes and he can memorise the way his nose crinkles when he laughs. 

Thomas gesticulates wildly. This must be a particularly exciting part of the story, but all Manuel knows is that Thomas's shirt has shifted on his shoulder to reveal the collarbone. Manu sips his beer and wonders why it feels so intimate, seeing this small patch of skin. They see each other in various states of undress in the locker rooms on a regular basis, but there's always people around. This is just his. 

When Manuel looks up at his face, Thomas is staring at him with a questioning look on his face. 

Manu knows he's been caught, but there's still hope Thomas does not fully realize what is going on. 

"Go on." Manu presses the words between clenched teeth. 

"My story isn't very interesting to you, is it?"

Manuel feels Thomas's gaze heavy on him. 

"No! Wait, I mean: no, yes it's..." Manuel is interrupted by Thomas's hand on his thigh.

"It's alright." Thomas says and squeezes Manu's leg reassuringly. 

Manu feels like someone just sucked all the air out of him. When Thomas is about to move, he whispers: "Please don't."

"You want?" Thomas asks and in a moment of stupid drunken confidence Manuel blurts out: "You. I want you."


	2. Couchtop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manu is tired and Thomas is affectionate

Manu is lying face down on a couch that is about a foot too short for him. His head is pressed against the armrest at an impossible angle and his feet dangle in mid-air. 

"That does not look very comfortable." Thomas observes before letting himself fall on top of Manu regardless. 

"Autsch." Manu says but makes no attempt to shake Thomas's weight off his back. 

They had a long day of training. Manu had a session to practise blocking free kicks and every bone in his body hurts from throwing himself on the ground and in the way of the ball over and over.

Thomas kisses Manu's neck, which is rewarded with a content growl from Manu. "Do you want to... do stuff?" 

"Want, but tired." Manu's eyes are closed and his voice is soft and low. Thomas knows that if he left him alone, Manu would be asleep in two minutes. But Thomas is feeling needy and he won't let that happen.

Thomas's hand slides down Manu's torso to his hip, then slips under his shirt. He massages Manu's side, places quick kisses along Manu's neck and grinds his crotch against Manu's ass. 

"That feels nice." Manu observes matter of fact and shifts when Thomas pushes his shirt up his torso. Thomas massages the exposed expanse of Manu's back. Manu sighs contently and seems a little more awake than before. 

"Sit." Thomas commands and gets off Manu for a moment. When Manu sits, he cracks his neck and is quietly thankful Thomas wouldn't let him go to sleep in that position. He takes off the shirt that's bunched up under this armpits and pulls Thomas on his lap. 

"So what's the plan?" Manu enquires when Thomas straddles his lap and Manu's cock immediately responds to the friction. 

"I was going to try a few things and see how you respond." Thomas says and watches Manu who is unbuttoning his shirt before sliding it off his shoulders. 

"Like what?" Manu's hands have settled on Tomas's hips and his thumbs stroke slow arches just above the waistline of his trousers.

"How about..." Thomas takes Manu's face in both hands, leans down and kisses him. Manu opens his mouth and pushes his tongue past Thomas's lips. Thomas's hands move down to Manu's shoulders and chest, massaging aching muscle under warm skin.

They break apart and Thomas raises a questioning eyebrow. "You like that?"

"Yes." Manu immediately tries to pull him in again, but Thomas stops him.

He pushes his hips further back on Manu's lap to create the space to slip his hand down the front of Manu's shorts.

Manu's half-hard already and over the weeks of their affair, Thomas has become an expert in just how to touch him to drive Manu insane. Manu throws his head against the back of the couch and grips Thomas's hip almost painfully hard.

"You like that?" Thomas asks.

"Yes. Don't stop." Manu pleads, but stop is exactly what Thomas does. "No. No no no. What are you doing? Please, Thomas."

Thomas stands up between Manu's legs and tugs at the waistband of Manu's trousers. Manu lifts his hips to allow him to take the rest of his clothes and he is naked now. Thomas drops to his knees in front of him and starts stroking him again. 

Thomas's head dips down and he envelops the head of Manu's cock with his lips and sucks lightly. The sensation overwhelms Manu's body momentarily and he thrusts his hips in Thomas's mouth. "Sorry!" Manu apologises, but Thomas seems not to have noticed. He bobs his head and strokes Manu's shaft with one hand.

Manu paws at the couch cushions trying to find something to hold on to as he feels his orgasm build. Thomas is relentless in his ministrations. 

Between deep moans and flat gulps of breath, Manu babbles unintelligibly and Thomas is quietly pleased with himself. He loves that he can make Manu lose control so utterly. 

When he comes, Manu's body arches off the couch and Thomas has trouble swallowing it all, but he does. 

Thomas pulls away and wipes his mouth. "Good?" 

"Great." Manu smiles and lets Thomas pull him up from the couch and together they go upstairs to bed.


	3. Five kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapters have so little to do with each other. Little to nothing.
> 
> Neuller getting their fluff on.

The first kiss was an accident. One day after training, when they were both tired and mentally already half-way out the door, Manu and Thomas leaned in for a goodbye hug, realised too late they both leaned the same direction and their lips brushed. It was nothing. They laughed it off and for the next couple of days made a big production of their hugs, in fits of giggles twisting their necks and turning their faces as far as they’d go away from each other. This incidentally meant their hugs lasted about four times as long.  
  
The second kiss happened on the pitch, after a win they jumped at each other, threw their arms around each other for a crushing bear hug and Manu planted a quick peck on Thomas’s temple. For hours, even days afterwards, Thomas caught himself touching the spot on his skin where Manu’s lips had been.  
  
The third kiss wasn’t a kiss at all. It happened in the changing room after an away game. Thomas was walking out of the showers, towel slung around his hips, distracted by thoughts of the questionable hygiene in this arena. When Thomas passed Manu’s locker, Manu used his slipper to smack his ass. Hard. So hard in fact that Thomas almost lost his balance. Thomas turned around to him, but before he could complain, Manu said: “Get some clothes on, I want to get out of here.” “Enjoy the view while you can.” Thomas retorted and blew Manu a kiss, which really isn’t a kiss at all. Thomas counts it anyways, because that day he saw something in Manu’s eyes, in the raise of the eyebrow, there was a challenge and a wish.  
  
The memory of the night the fourth kiss happened is partially lost in a fog of alcohol. Thomas couldn’t tell you what day of the week it was, what video game they were playing, or even what they were drinking. But he can recall in intense detail the moment he turned around to see Manu standing behind him. Manu, who is usually so good at hiding his real self behind a mask of nonchalance, looked flushed, anxious, vulnerable and determined all at the same time. There was a pause, a moment when Thomas could have said something, made a joke and stopped it all, but he found he did not want to. So Manu took a step to close the gap between them, placed a hand either side of Thomas’s face and kissed him. Really kissed him like in movies when the hero comes back from war and the sun sets and the orchestra plays a crescendo and Thomas heard that music. Thomas does not remember much about that night, but he remembers the softness of Manu’s lips, the heat of his skin, the way his fingertips pressed into his skin as if he had decided to never let go again.  
  
And he didn’t. Since that night Manu hasn’t let go of Thomas and the fifth kiss to the millionth are all an extension of that one moment when they stood in their socks in Thomas’s kitchen and Manu took Thomas’s face in his hands.


End file.
